


Fedal Children and a rock

by SportyMari



Series: Laver Cup 2k19 [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fedal is back, Laver Cup, Team Europe, The Fedal children stick together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Sasha and Stef in the same team? It’s bound to lead to an argument. This time they make up with the help of Domi and a rock.





	Fedal Children and a rock

Sascha and Stefanos were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room that Team Europe were waiting in. Roger and Rafa looked at each and then the two boys. 

“Why can’t you two just out the hatred away for 5 days?” Roger rubbed his head in the spot where he was beginning to get a headache.

“Because he’s a dick!” Stefanos glared very pointedly at the German.

“He’s a child!” Sascha argues back. Rafa tutted. 

“You are our children and we don’t like it when you have arguments” 

“What is Dominic?” 

“Our other child. The one that is actually well behaved” 

“And Fabio”

“Is Uncle Fabio” Roger answered. 

“So team Europe is just the Fedal family vs the World?” Stefanos was intrigued. 

“Last year it was the Fedal family plus uncle Novak” 

“I do not want to be in a family with that Greek Geek” 

“Why? Do you really have that low of an impression of me?” Stefanos looked so hurt Sascha almost took his words back. Almost.

“Yeah I do. You’re a good for nothing person. I don’t understand how anyone can possibly like you”

“Sascha, behave yourself” Roger yelled at his teammate.

“What is wrong with you Sascha” Dominic scolded his friend before giving Stefanos a hug. Stefanos was tearing up at that point. He was play arguing with because he couldn’t hate Sascha. But clearly Sascha really hates him with his own heart. 

“Guys it’s fine. He’s right. I’m not good enough. I shouldn’t be here. Daniil or Novak should’ve taken my place” Stefanos said quietly as a few tears ran down his face. 

“Boys it’s time to go” Bjorn Borg came into the room to see what was going on. He was shocked to say the least when he saw Stefanos in the biggest group hug and Sascha sitting at a table by himself. 

“Yeah we’re leaving” Roger pulled Stef out with him. The others following closely. Bjorn looked at Sascha, who just shrugged and walked out. 

Unfortunately Sascha and Stefanos we’re sharing a car. Fortunately Dominic was going with them. Sascha sat in the front with Domi and Stef in the back. The duo were playing some game on Stef’s phone. 

When they got to their destination, Stef hurried out of the car. Fabio and Rafa were by his side immediately. Domi came behind him and Roger was walking over. Sascha stayed by the car. 

When they were taking pictures, Stef deliberating avoided Sascha’s glance. At least before Stef could look at him, now he wanted nothing to do with him and Sascha was starting to feel bad. 

“Dude what is going on?” Nick and Denis walked to Sascha after the event.

“I said some things I really shouldn’t have and now my whole team hates me” Sascha leaned against the barrier. Denis and Nick took their places on either side of him.

“You could always join us. We would do so much better” Denis joked and they all laughed. 

“I’d be carrying the whole team and you are not light Denis” Sascha teased.

“Oh please we wouldn’t want you to break you back” Nick joked.

The next thing they knew Stefanos was running in front of them, Dominic chasing after him. The next moment passed Sascha in slow motion. 

Stefanos looked behind him at Dominic and yelled something out. He didn’t get to see the rock laying in the way until he tripped and fell. Stefanos landed on his stomach, his pants ripped and his hand bloodied. 

Sascha rushed over to his teammate, who unconsciously leaned into Sascha’s touch. Dominos helped Sascha get their Greek teammate into a car that was waiting for them. 

When they got to Stef’s hotel room with no resistance (too much resistance from the front desk woman), Dominic took Stefanos’ pants off and rolled up Stef’s sleeves. Sascha has gone to grab the first aid kit, he brings along in case. 

“When did we become overprotective brothers?” Domi wondered out loud. 

“The minute Roger and Rafa adopted us all?”

“Ah very true”

“It’s not too bad”

“Well thank goodness for that.”

“I think he fell asleep on the way over here” Sascha pushed a strand of hair back in place. 

“Let him. He’s going to feel the full force of Rafa’s spoiling tomorrow”

“Yeah”

“Why’d you yell at him today?”

“Honestly? I’m feeling the stress of proving myself this weekend and I felt jealous and left out. He’s the new kid and the youngest. You remember how the two of them were like when we became part of the team. I haven’t felt that much love in a long time and this year, Stefanos joined and I feel like it’s all going to be taken away from me. It’s stupid I know”

“Sascha I could never replace you at anything” Stefanos’ voice shocked Sascha. He turned and saw Stef looking up at him in fright. No one should have look like that. 

“Hey”

“Hey” Stefanos’s face transformed into one of amusement. He reached out for Sascha, who rolled his eyes but still joined the Greek in the bed. 

“I’m sorry” Sascha pulled Stef’s head onto his chest. 

“All is forgiven my wonderful pillow” Stef looked up at Sascha through his eyelashes. Domi climbed into the bed on the other side. 

Roger slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He smiled and motioned for Fabio and Rafa to look. The three awww-ed when they saw the other three sleeping peacefully on Stef’s bed. 

“I told you they’d work it out” Rafa smiled and turned to walk into his own room.


End file.
